Tales Of Iwagakure
by Cassius Moriarty
Summary: The life and times of those who live in the Hidden Village of Iwa told in drabble format. Warnings: LGBTQ , Polyamoury, Vulgarity, Canon Typical Violence and then-some, Some Angst, Crude humour, OC-centric with the occasional interactions with actual characters, the death of an OC or two(maybe three), and so on. Have fun.
1. Premise

This was meant to be an anthology taking place in the naruto universe along canon timeline but rather than taking place in any of the villages well known it was meant to take place in a village we'd be able to take over completely. There are not many canon characters from Iwa so we figured that it was a village we'd be able to use for our devices. It is an almost completely OC village. I warn you now most of these drabbles were written out of order and between my friend panda9511 (check out her tumblr) and I. We decided to post this so it doesn't have to sit in our google docs forever and yeah. Points to whoever can tell the differences between when she's writing and when I'm writing :)

The main team this will focus on is Team Han(who is not a jinchuuriki in this) which consists of Tachibana Kaede, Nishinoya Tokidoki, and Hajime. You will get insight into their backstories with each interconnected drabble. Please contact us if you want to take an idea or something.

We don't own shit aside from the OC's we're just two broke bitches that like brownies and talking shit ;)

xxx


	2. Learn To Suffer Without Complaining

A head of aqua blue hair was coming at her at an unbelievable speed. Hajime dived to the right.

"You fucking cunt! Who the hell do you think you are to talk down to me you condescending piece of shit?" a loud voice yelled.

She looked over to find the source of the voice and saw a small girl waving her arms around teary eyed. If Hajime had to describe the girl in one word it would be "cute". Turning, she got an eyeful of the pastel headed boy's ass.

' _Not bad…'_ she thought appreciatively.

Today was supposed to be the day she met her teammates. The blue guy was probably Nishinoya Tokidoki and the girl Tachibana Kaede.

When Gouda-sensei and Sayaka dropped her off in Iwagakure and told her she'd be joining an official team she wasn't sure what she expected. This certainly was not it. Fortunately if she had learned anything from her hometown it was to observe before taking action. Looking at the girl she assumed to be Kaede she figured she should approach with cautious amicableness. So keep with her original plan.

"Hiya Tachibana. Looks like we're on a team together now! Let's have each other backs from now on, yeah?" Hajime grinned.

Her familiar approach only served to piss off her teammate more.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" Kaede snapped.

"Well, I'm Hajime. I don't have a last name so we'll have to be very familiar with each other. I guessed who you were based off of the facts surrounding this meeting."

Kaede did not seem appeased by her response.

"If you know who I am then who is that dick over there?" she demanded.

"Nishinoya Tokidoki. He's about half a year older than me according to the documents I liberated from that one office Gouda-sensei took me to. I'm guessing you don't like him?", Hajime asked.

"Fuck no he's dumb."

That startled a laugh out of her. It was so frankly put that Hajime couldn't help but

feel endeared by the girl in front of her. From his spot on the ground Tokidoki

groaned in what might've been protest but was muffled by the dirt in his face. Hajime felt this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship between the three of them.

Tokidoki slowly sat up from his position.

"I'm not dumb! I'm reasonably cautious!" he complained.

Kaede growled, "You'll shut your fucking trap if you don't want me to give you a good reason to be cautious."

He seemed to wilt beneath her wet glare before he turned to Hajime puffing up once more.

"My name is Nishinoya Tokidoki! You said your name is Hajime right? Well it's nice to meet a civilised person." he held out his hand.

Hajime stilled for a moment, staring at his hand before deciding to simply nod at him.

"Nice to meet you too but I think your little jab is going to ensure Tachibana here kicking your ass." she gestured to the fuming girl across from them.

"Ahem."

A gruff voice caused all of us to jump.

"I see you've all arrived early. Well done. I am Han, your new sensei. It is nice to meet you all." the man said.

Han was a tall man covered in reddish brown armour. The only visible parts of him were his eyes as he had a red cloth draped across the lower half and a red kasa covering his head. On his back was what looked like a steam powered contraption. What it was for, Hajime had no idea.

They all nodded in respect to him.

"It is my honour to guide you all into the shinobi forces. Today will be the day that marks the beginning of your new lives. It does not matter where you came from, who you were before today, or what you've done. You are now a proud shinobi that represents Iwa's strength. We stand together, tall, and solid as the mountains our home was forged in. Your every breath will be for the Tsuchikage and those who preside under his protection. Ever drop of blood, sweat, and tears will be for this land. Today is a new day and you all will learn to stand firmly together, as a unit. We will devote our lives to one another. Our team does not simply consist of the four of us. It is made up of Iwa's entire shinobi population. This means we will occasionally be separated to work with other groups but this will always be our base team. This means you will be living together in the barracks from now on so you can learn each other's habits and mannerisms. We will be a well oiled machine. 'I' will be we. Your platoon is now your family. You don't have to like them to work with them but it would do you well to at least be somewhat civil with the people you will be living with for the indefinite future. However that will be addressed in greater detail later. As of right now we will begin our training with a survival mission. I hope the three of you know your way around the mountains well. Good luck." and then she saw darkness.

It was some time later that Hajime found herself awakening again. Her head felt like it was full of cotton balls and her mouth was numb.

"I hate vertigo." she muttered to herself.

"Took you long enough sleeping beauty." a grumpy voice snapped at her.

Blearily looking over Hajime saw Kaede sitting against what looked like a cave wall and Tokidoki slumped against the ground. Survival mission in the mountains. That's what Han-sensei said. Hajime did her level best to not think about how they ended up here or any possible touching that might've happened and instead chose to focus on the task at hand.

"Aww you think I'm a beauty? You're not so bad looking yourself. How long was I out for?" she asked.

Kaede looked mutinous.

"I dunno. An hour maybe? Why do you want to know?"

Hajime chuckled deprecatingly.

"Whatever our kidnapper sensei used on us did quite a number on my senses. Considering the fact that you were up before Nishinoya or I, you probably have a much better immune system.", she paused for a moment, "Hey Tachibana! Care to help me come up with a plan so we can get out of here and back to the poor unsuspecting masses of civilization while big booty beauty over here rests?"

Kaede looked at Hajime for a second before turning her her to the right

"I can smell wet dirt over in that direction so that means there must be a underground river that way we can follow it upstream." she paused and turned her head to the left, "Or we can go to the left and follow the wind that coming from that direction."

"Hmm we could survive for a little over 72 hours without water. It would take a few weeks for us to die of starvation if we went the route with water. Generally when in mountains it's wiser to take the windier road. Water can sometimes lead to the core of the mountain rather than the outside of it. Want to wake dumbass or do you want to gather our bearings a bit more?" Hajime inquired.

Kaede stared at Hajime for a Long second considering her opinions at the moment, she could follow her instincts to get away from them and fast as possible, but would just cause too many annoying problems. So she decided to get them out of there as fast as possible.

"Wake him up and head to the left" Kaede said with distant.

Grinning impishly, Hajime did a few handsigns for a water jutsu and shot it at the unsuspecting Tokidoki.

"Good morning sunshine! The world says hello!" she cackled gleefully.

"You guys fucking suck!" he whined.

"You swallow sugar lumps." Hajime replied sweetly.

Kaede snorted from behind them before covering her mouth in shock.

"She smiles!" Hajime exclaimed, "Now that we're all awake let's get the hell out of here. Dokidoki we'll tell you more along the way for now get up and turn left."

"It's Tokidoki not Dokidoki and why should we listen to you?", he grumbled.

Kaede stepped in at that point, "Actually she and I have agreed that this direction is the most likely to get us out of here so you can either come with us or stay here and die. I don't give a fuck what you choose so long as it's done within the next couple seconds."


	3. Morning In the Barracks with Kaede

This is meant to introduce most of the characters you'll be seeing throughout the series. Enjoy!

xxx

It was the first time since she had begun living in the barracks where her team had a day off that coincided with the other team's. That meant everyone was sleeping in. Well almost everyone. Kaede tended to wake up early on her days off. She used that time to recuperate from constantly being around people since not many were awake at that time. Sure people here are nice but she still like being alone, it's less nerve wrecking. Kaede was in a big grey sweater and black pants that reach to her knees with her hair a mess wandering around aimlessly. Usually she would go to the mess hall and eat til she dropped but today she wanted to explore the barracks, she never really had a chance to do so before. So off she went on her little adventure around the barracks.

Her first stop was the lounge. She never really went in there because it was always crowded. Before she opened the door she heard voices coming from the room. Curiously she open the door a bit to peek inside. From where she was she saw Hayato and Mai talking in hushed voices sitting close together. (Seeing the intimate position Kaede didn't want to interrupt so she turned, about to walk away, when she heard someone call out to her.) Kaede wasn't really interested in their love life so she was about to leave until she heard,

"Who's there?" Hayato yelled

With nothing to lose kaede walked in looking bored. The two seemed surprised by her appearance. Almost everybody rarely see her, they mostly see her other two teammates. She didn't know them very well since they were on other teams but from what she understood they were the same age as her.

"What? I just came in here to see what's it like in here but I could see its being "occupied" right now I'll come back later when you guys are done and the roomed aired out."

Hayato flushed an angry crimson and Mai tilted her head in confusion.

"See what? And I don't think we caught your name. My name is Mai and this is Hayato. It's nice to meet you"

"Do you really care what my name is and I have no interest in learning yours." Kaede said with a nasty look on her face.

Mai tilted her head again as if amused, looking back and forth between the two grumpy looking people.

"If that's what you wish haha!" she paused with a considering look on her face, "You know you're actually pretty cute missy. I'm surprised I haven't seen your face around here before."

"The hell are you talking about, I ain't cute."

"You're right, you're not cute you're absolutely adorable! Wait... Are you Hajime's teammate? The fabled cuddly ball of rage?"

Kaede face was now a tomato, she felt humiliated by being called adorable. She did not want to humor the lady anymore.

"That's none of you business you stupid ugly bimbo" she turn and started to walk away until she heard her laughing.

"Tell Hajime I said hi will you? It truly was a pleasure meeting you haha! See you around cutie pie!"

Kaede face was a darker shade of red now and she yelled

"I WILL TELL HER NOTHING CAUSE I DON'T KNOW HER AND IT WASN'T A PLEASURE MEETING YOU IT WAS AWFUL AND I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU OR YOUR FUCK BOY AGAIN!"

With that she ran out, tripped on the floor, got up and started running again.

Chuckling at the other girl, Mai turned to her silently fuming companion.

"That was fun, don't you think? I like that girl." she said cheerfully.

"You sound entirely too pleased about being insulted by that beansprout." Hayato grumbled darkly.

"But did you see how red she got." She chuckled. It was not uncommon for Hayato to give nicknames to people he doesn't know or like.

"By the way did you think she was cute?"

Blanching and then turning red Hayato stammered out an unintelligible reply before throwing his hands up in the air and storming away.

"Aww don't worry I think you're cute too Hayato!" Mai laughed.

That was person number two she managed to embarrass today and the day had only just begun. Mai had the feeling it was going to be a very good day.

...

After running aimlessly and tripping for a good 5 minutes Kaede stop and looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was nor did she want to go back to the bimbo and her fuckboy. So she resume walking aimlessly until she found herself at the training room. She didn't know the barracks had a training room. So she walked around it amazed at how big the place was until she heard a loud yelp from beneath her. Surprised she stumbled back, trip on some heavy weights and hit her head on the floor. Holding her head in pure agony she hears

"Woah are you ok?!"

"No I'm not ok I just hit my head on a hard ass floor you dick."

The young man in front of her grinned.

"Clearly you're okay enough if your tongue is as sharp as that. Aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning. No worries my teammate Hayato is too."

Kaede slowly sat up with one hand on the bump on the back of her head and the other flipping him off.

"Eat my entire ass, you fuckboy."

He laughed long and hard at her words. The people who lived in these barracks were all deranged it seemed.

"Holy crap you really should meet Hayato! You two could have a field day insulting me together it would be a match made in heaven haha!" he sighed deeply while wiping a stray tear away,"Anyway my name is Asahi, Hanekawa Asahi. It's not nice to call people fuckboys if you don't know their name hehe. It's better to make rude nicknames based off of their appearance!"

It was the second time that morning she felt humiliated and her face was a dark shade of red again.

"Wow your face is really red. Like as red as Tsuchikage's nose. Or as red that picture of the blood of virgins i saw in that one book. Or as red as the blood of a pervert haha!" Asahi quipped.

He seemed like he was about to continue with his comparisons of red things to her face before she cut him off by yelling.

"LEAVE MY RED FACE ALONE ASSHOLE, I'LL NEVER TELL YOU MY NAME AND I NEVER WANTED TO KNOW YOURS, DON'T ASSUME PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW YOUR GODDAMN NAME IT WAS NOT A PLEASURE MEETING YOU YOU YOU...!" she couldn't even finish her sentence, that's how mad she was.

He beamed at her, "It's polite to introduce yourself when you're meeting a comrade. Also you don't have to introduce yourself. Hajime is a friend of mine and any friend of hers shall be treated as my own as well! Besides you're pretty funny Kaede~!"

Kaede was going to kill Hajime. She shot up holding the front of her shirt like a child that was about to cry with her face getting redder with big fat tear welling up on the corner of her eyes and said

"No one said you have the right to say mm-m-my first name and I'm not a f-f-f-friend of yours or anybody-ys so don't assume anything"

She turned and started running again, she tripped, got up and ran.

Asahi just started at her as she ran away.

"Well that was fun!" he chirped. He can hear her yelling from far away.

"I HATE YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE HEAD"

...

She ran until she reached a staircase. Then she stopped at the base of the stairs to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she had to live here for the rest of her young life. That was the last thing she wanted, she wished to live in a quiet place where there's no annoying people around. Well what could she do.

She had awful luck all her life. What made her think that it was going to change? She should have learned that nothing was going to go her way and it never would. Oh well. No point dwelling on a shitty past now.

She finally calmed down and made her way up the stairs till she reached a set of doors. One in the left and the other on her right. After doing a quick eeny meeny miney mo She decided to go on the one to her right.

A gust of fresh air hit her face and her hair became even messier than it already was. She slowly walked outside to what looked like a rooftop garden. It was, by her standards, really pretty. It had all different types of flowers trees and fruits. She was so excited to see the different plants that she, yet again, failed to notice that there were other people there besides her.

She was gonna pick a weird looking flower when she heard

"You know you shouldn't pick those."

She quickly turn around and saw three people staring at her.

"Why the hell not?" She said in a nasty tone

"Those are poisonous to touch." one of the boys warned her.

She looked at them skeptically and decided to pick it anyway.

The tallest one sighed deeply before nodding at the other two.

"You should come with me Chiba-sensei is a top medical ninja and she could probably prevent the symptoms if we treat it soon enough. If you leave it you'll be stuck on the toilet with diarrhea and or puking your guts out."

Deciding to be a little shit she ran to them and made them touch the flower.

"Now that we're all infected lets go to whoever you said was gonna fix this."

"Why the hell did you do that"

"You guys should have put a sign there warning people that they were gonna shit their pants if they touch it."

"There was a sign dumbass! Now you've gotten us all infected with your stupidity!" the shorter one exclaimed.

"No one ever said I was the sharpest tool in the shed, now where the lady who's gonna fix us"

"She's across the hall." replied the one with a crew cut.

"Ok let's go I don't want to shit my brains out, it's only 8 o'clock"

Kaede turn towards the door and went across the hall to Chiba-sensei was in. Hoping to fix the damage before it was too late. She slammed open the door to the office to see a lady with a crooked nose and a strong jawline.

"Excuse me miss but I touched a weird looking flower and now I could possibly shit my brains out can you help me?"

Chiba sensei looked at the girl and her three students waiting for them to explain to her exactly what happen.

"Well that was dumb. Whatever sit down over there." she turned to the other three,"and why are you all here? I shouldn't have to see your ugly mugs so early in the morning on our day off."

They all stiffened at once before looking away sheepishly in different directions.

Crew cut started to explain, "well you see Chiba-sensei..."

"Well you see nothing, get to the point Hiroto." she snapped.

Shorty stepped forward and pointed at Kaede.

"That idiot thought it would be a good idea to spread the joy and touched us with her cooties." he grumbled.

"Thank you Shinji. You three can go sit in the other chairs. Oh and for the record you're all stupid too because you guys couldn't stop one girl from poisoning you with a creepy flower. What shame you bring to me." she sighed shaking her head.

"Haha that's what you get for calling me stupid you idiots" Kaede mocked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots aren't I? It's an apocalyptic plague of dumbasses and the stupidity spreads with contact doesn't it?" Yuuko muttered to herself.

"Hey lady wanna shake hands?"

"No you're infected with an incurable disease and poisoned. And I'm willing to bet none of you thought to wash your hands after coming into physical contact with the poisonous flora so you can still spread the poison elsewhere. All of you shut up and lay down or you might die." Yuuko frowned disgustedly.

"You mean from the stupidity or the diarrhea?"Kaede asked.

"Both. Now I do believe I told you to shut up or I really will let you suffer."

Without another word they all did as they were told and laid down on the beds.

"There's hope yet for you lot. You're not completely without brain cells at least." Yuuko mused before getting to work.

She synthesized an antidote within an hour of their arrival and distributed it amongst the preteens. Once she was sure they all took the medicine she spoke.

"By the way I added a sedative to that antidote so I can have some peace and quiet. Sleep tight you menaces." she smirked, "This is what you guys get for interrupting my free time."

Before kaede completely passed out she said "you evil bitch" and then she was gone.

Yuuko chuckled at Kaede's sleeping face, "Why thank you. I do try."

...

Hajime and Tokidoki were on line to get their breakfast when they were bum rushed by Asahi and Mai

"Hey hey do you know where kaede is?"

Hajime had the sense enough to look confused with Tokidoki at the sudden question.

"No and since when have you met her?" Hajime asked.

"I met her in the lounge area. Hayato and talking about different fighting styles and weapons in there when she came in." Mai exclaimed.

"I met her in the gym where I was taking my morning nap before she practically broke her head on the floor near me." Asahi laughed.

"I hope she wasn't rude to you guys, she can be very nasty to people she doesn't know, hell she's still nasty to me and we known each other for almost a week now." Tokidoki said with worry in his voice.

At that, the others around him laughed all at once.

"You're so insensitive Tokidoki. That's just her being shy! It's cute." Hajime teased.

"I think they call her personality type 'Tsundere' in manga." Asahi added.

"Yeah, you're right! That's just like her!" Mai agreed excitedly.

"How can you guys think it's cute? It's not cute at all, it's rude and scary. It's like she's not even human."

"What's not human?" a deep baritone asked from behind the group.

It was Hayato.

"We were just talking about the cutie from this morning!" Mai explained.

"The piece of shit midget?" he inquired darkly.

Tokidoki looked relieved that at least one other person saw the her as a little beast.

"Hey! Great things come in little packages!" Hajime defended.

"I think you mean big things." corrected Mai.

"Well big things too but that's a story for another time. For now we talk of the great things." rambled Hajime.

"What so great about her anyway?" Tokidoki asked

"Well her stupidity for one."

A groggy voice said. It was Shinji and the rest of his team

"What do you mean? Wait you met her too, isn't she the cutest thing ever!" Mai said

"No she's not cute she is-"

"OH thank god another sane person." Tokidoki interrupted which earned him a dirty look from Shinji.

"Would any of you three happen to know where the subject of our gossip is?" Hajime asked suddenly.

Shigeru was the one who answered her but it was Shinji who explained why.

"I was getting to that you shitheads! Anyway as I was saying she's, not cute she's by far the biggest asshole in this country. We saw her in the garden with her face a little red and then she-"

"Her face was still red when she went to the garden?" Mai interrupted

"Wait who saw her first?" Hajime's asked.

Asahi spoke up, "I saw her around 7 or 8 am I think."

At that Mai shook her head.

"That means Hayato and I were the first to see her today." she explained.

"Will you fuckwads please for the love of everything good in this world shut the hell up and stop interrupting me when I'm talking?!" Shinji snapped, "Who gives a fuck where she was earlier I thought you guys wanted to know how the dumbass ended up in Chiba-sensei's office. She was-"

"Poisoned by touching a flower in the garden that causes uncontrollable diarrhoea and vomiting. Sorry Shinji you make it too easy." Hiroto teased.

Throwing his hands up in the air Shinji huffed and left the group to their own devices muttering about ingrateful basterds not being worth missing breakfast over.

"Well that solves that mystery I guess." Hajime joked.

"Last we saw her she was sleeping because of the sedatives Chiba-sensei added to the antidote." Shigeru supplied helpfully.

Mai looked at Hajime with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"We should go to her at once." Mai declared.

Hajime nodded in agreement.

Then before either could protest, the two females grabbed Hayato and Tokidoki to haul them to Kaede's location. With Asahi following along behind them, laughing all the way.

"Why do I have to come?" Hayato complained.

"Because you didn't deny it when I asked if you thought she was cute earlier!" Mai sang.

Shigeru and Hiroto exchanged looks feeling as though they had done a terrible misdeed.

As soon as they arrived they made sure that Chiba-sensei wasn't in her office. When the coast was clear they all entered the room to see kaede wrapped in a blanket burrito.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen, quick someone tickle her nose!" Mai said

Asahi was the brave soul who tickle her tiny nose which resulted in her sneezing and turning her head.

A loud squeal can be heard from Chiba-sensei room.

"Oh my god this is even better then when she tripped while calling me a big meanie head" Asahi said as he poked her cheeks.

"We should harass her more in the future" Mai said with excitement.

"Definitely." Hajime agreed while Asahi nodded.

"I still don't fucking get why I'm here." Hayato grumbled.

"I don't get why any of you are in my office." an irritated voice interrupted.

They all froze before turning around slowly to face the newcomer.

"We're sorry Chiba-sensei we were just concerned about, well they were not me I'll never be her friend she's very unpleasant person and I'd never associated with that kind of person but these people were concerned about her and wanted to umm to make sure she's alright."

Kaede rolled over behind them and started mumbling in her sleep about Tokidoki being a little bitch.

Everyone aside from tokidoki had to take deep breaths otherwise they'd all start to laugh.

"The sleeping idiot just saved your collective asses. Now get out of my office before I send you all to the hospital"

And with that they all scrambled out of there while laughing their asses off, except for tokidoki who was fuming with embarrassment.


	4. Daily Life Of Team Han

Any questions, comments, or concerns are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Have a lovely day

xxx

"Tokidoki I swear to Rikudou Senin that if you don't bring me the toilet paper I'm going to stick your head in my shit and shove the wide end of the plunger up your ass!"

Thus the day began not unlike most days when team Han was within the village walls. Loud and violent with enough shit talking to clog a toilet.

To explain a bit more today's problem really started the night before when Hajime ruined the roll of toilet paper by dropping it in the sink she had full of water because she wanted to clean her undergarments in peace. In her haste to clean it up and finish washing the lingerie she forgot to replace it.

Tokidoki, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was stuck with the role of token messenger of the sacred roll of paper used for hygienic rituals. The poor sap had no wish to be near Kaede in her freshly awoken from hibernation state. Reason being is because Kaede tends to be her worse when she wakes up. And that she tends to stay in the bathroom for a little while especially if she had mushrooms the night before.

Stumbling up behind the bluenette, Hajime groggily inquired what the racket was about. Stating that her period had begun and she needed to get into the bathroom as soon as possible. This, predictably, was not well received by the cranky Kaede.

"But please Kaede if you could just scootch up and throw one under the door I would be fine! It look's like the apocalypse is raining down from my vagina!" Hajime whined.

"And I need toilet paper but I don't have that because there is none so if you give me some toilet paper then I'll give you a goddamn pad" Kaede yelled.

Frowning petulantly Hajime shot back, "Make Tokidoki do it. I'm going to run to Yuuko-sensei's room to see if she has extras as the nurse doctor lady. Tough it out till then shit ass. Love you bye!"

"FUCKING BITCH I LOVE YOU TOO"

"THE END IS NIGH THE BLOOD OF BORN AGAIN VIRGINS HAs BEEN SPILT!"

(lmaoooo. i'm sorry for commenting here i can't XD-Ashley)

Tokidoki, who had been silent through the exchange whimpered a bit at the madness of his teammates.

"TOKIDOKI GET ME FUCKING TOILET PAPER NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA TELL ASAHI THAT YOU TOOK HIS PORNBOOKS" Kaede yelled

It would seem he was the chosen one to stop the apocalypse. As usual. He sighed deeply and started trudging his way to the supply room of the barracks, in nothing but his pink heart boxers, muttering about crazy bossy women. One may wonder about his sanity when placed on such a team but he somehow managed to retain it relatively well aside from the minor outburst here and there. He was the straight man. At least that's what he told himself. It helped the young man sleep at night.

In the Hallway towards the supply closet he saw Hayato and Asahi talking outside the training room. He started to feel his cheeks burning at the sight he saw. Two lean young men covered in sweat.

"Hey! Dokidoki is that you?! Nice pants man. It really accents the curve of your ass." Asahi laughed.

For a second tokidoki didn't know what he was talking about until he looked down. Out of sheer embarrassment he yelled and went to cover himself with his hands.

"Why are you covering yourself ? We're all guys here nothing to be ashamed about." Hayato said

"Especially if that bulge is any indicator of things." Asahi added gleefully.

Yelping Tokidoki stammered, "N-n-no h-homo r-right guys?"

The two males shared a look before Asahi sauntered over and slung an arm over Tokidoki with his mouth leaning into the other's ear.

"Yeah, no homo. Riiiiiiight." he leered.

Before they could continue they heard a loud roar coming from Tokidoki's room.

"The fuck was that?!" Asahi yelled.

Solemnly Tokidoki whispered, "That, my friend, is the beginning of the end."

"Kaede must want something right?"

"How the fuck you know that, that chibi?!"

Tokidoki regarded Hayato for a moment before saying, "You'd be an expert at finding her voice anywhere wouldn't you?"

Asahi smirked, "I see so that's how it is. Hayato you dog why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The hell are you guys talking about? "

"Only you would know what her screams sound like." Asahi teased.

Hayato stared at both of them, turn around and walked away.

"Hey wait. Where are you going we're not done here. HEY!" Asahi chased after his teammate.

Tokidoki spared a look at the fleeting backs of his comrades before continuing on his quest to the supply room.

Meanwhile Hajime dragged herself out of Yuuko-sensei's room with a box of pads promising herself a long sit in a hot shower. Her cramps were always especially bad for the first day and half of her period. It's a damn shame too that she just cleaned all her underwear. Pad or not shit happens and blood somehow always manages to get on at least on part of her underwear. Walking through the building it wasn't long until she ran into two of her favourite people. Mai and Anri.

The girls were close despite being on different teams. Mai's motherly disposition and Anri's cheerfulness made them the crushes of many people in their section of the barracks.

"Good morning Hajime! How are you?" Anri greeted her.

"I'm fine I guess. The monthly edition of congrats you're not up the duff came in and it's a bitch to deal with right now." she shrugged.

Mai laughed heartily at her words and Anri gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mine just ended haha! I'm guessing you're going to harass someone into giving you access to their private showers so you can sit there and mourn over your gift?" Mai teased.

"You betcha. Tomorrow when I can move without pain again I'm going to have a 'treat yourself' day, but for now I just want a hot shower and a bottle of cheap wine."

"You shouldn't be drinking at such a young age Hajime!" Anri scolded in that politely concerned way of hers.

"Don't worry too much Anri. A bottle of wine a day is good for your health-"

"Actually I think it's a glass of wine a day" Mai interrupted.

Shooting her a look Hajime continued, " _And_ like I was saying before I was so nicely interrupted, as ninja once you're old enough to kill, nobody gives a shit what else you do during your downtime so long as it's not completely heinous. So the point is moot, but thank you for the concern darling."

Mai snorted, "Well whatever floats your boat miss lady. See you later. We were on our way to the kitchen to see if Tanuma would be willing to give us some of his _delicious_ food. Take care haha."

Back in the pits of hell, Kaede was not a happy camper. No she was far from it. Getting your period and having a bad case of the runs hurts like a bitch. For a moment she started to tear up from her situation until she heard a voice.

"Kaede was that you? Who yelled bloody murder?"

It was Han-sensei. She was saved.

"Han sensei do you have toilet paper my stomach hurts and there's no toilet paper and I wanna eat I'm hungry." she whimpered her misery to her sensei.

"Yea there was extra toilet paper in the closet. Here. "

For a moment she really didn't care how or where she got the toilet paper she took it from Han and finished her business. Coming out she heard the angels sing.

"T-t-thank you hans sensei." She sniffed

"Not a problem now get dressed I'll meet you at the mess hall"


	5. Mark Of Trust

This is a Hajime-centric drabble. There's quite a few of those because she's a personal OC and we're careful about kidnapping each other's babies.

xxx

"Stop squirming dumbass. If you fuck up the matrix you might end up exploding."

Asahi and smiled sheepishly at her, feeling sufficiently chastised.

"I can't help it, it feels weird having something wet and soft touching my chest."

From the sidelines Kazuo snickered at him silently and signed a few insults at Asahi which were laughed off good naturedly.

"Hey at least I'm the one with a pretty girl in my lap!" Asahi grinned unrepentantly at Kazuo.

Hajime sighed deeply. Originally the plan had been to place bodily storage seals on Asahi, but Kazuo was there and decided he wanted them too. So she led them off to one of the quieter sparring rooms so she could do it. Unfortunately it seemed Asahi was ticklish and the boys were feeling playful today.

Normally she wouldn't mind it but fuuinjutsu is a delicate process and she didn't want to accidentally blow them all up. So now she has to play the straight man funnily enough.

Now as hard as it would seem trying to appear imposing while straddling someone on the floor Hajime was able to cow them both with a single arch of her brow and downturn of her lips.

"Hanekawa Asahi if you don't lay back down and relax I will put you in a senbon induced sleep and who knows when you'd wake up from that. Saeki Kazuo, read my lips darling, if _you_ keep distracting my current specimen I may _accidentally_ fuck up your seal and it may _accidentally_ be a compression seal that makes you shorter and slower. Of course this would all just be an _accident_."

They both stiffened for a moment before complying to her demands. Kazuo leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes to rest. Asahi laid back down and crossed his arms behind his head with a strained smile on his face.

"As you wish mistress." he quipped.

Snorting, she got back to work. It truly was a treat to be able to paint the chakra infused ink across his figure. He had a well defined physique, nothing resembling Kazuo's broadness, but a leaner body type. His wiry frame told tales of his flexibility and quiet strength. It was almost hypnotic watching her hand trace line after line across the right side of his pectoral, winding all the way to his clavicle. It wasn't often that Hajime got to work with live people. It took a certain level of trust from the person you were placing the seal on seeing as one false move could result in death or permanent mutilation. Not to mention the amount of trust Hajime had to have in the person she did it on because of her fear of being touched. The mutual trust and respect of the boundaries each person had is why she allowed it when the two males sought her skills.

That's why she didn't falter when Asahi adjusted his arms and allowed his hands to settle on her hips so she could reach the top of his shoulder. She trusted he wouldn't push and for that she was eternally grateful. She knew that come time for Kazuo to be under the brush, he too would not take advantage of the vulnerability she was showing them both. She trusted them both with their feather-light caresses and steadying hands. They knew they may never see the day where she pulled for more and they never pushed her too far.

It was after some indiscernible amount of time that Hajime completed the seal and at that point both of her companions were lightly dozing from their positions. The sight of it brought a small smile to her face. She found that it was disturbingly easy to lose track of time when creating a seal. The whole process was one that put her mind in a calm, meditative state that was hard to let go of.

Looking back and forth between the two, she decided to leave Asahi to his nap and wake Kazuo up long enough for him to lay down on his stomach. Gently rising, she walked over to Kazuo and shook him awake, signing for him to lay down so she could work on him.

It didn't take long for Kazuo to fall asleep again and she lost herself once more. She traced lines along his scapula with her finger first before dipping her brush into the inkwell to start. It began with a base seal that stated the perfunctory purpose of her work. From the spacial base seal she added more, letting it spread out from his spine to his the left hand side of his shoulder blade. A numerical formula ensuring its capacity limit to be sufficient. Tie in a link to his brain so that he can summon specific objects from his seal by thinking keywords and applying the right amount of chakra. Put in anti theft measures by making the seal specific to his chakra signature and so on.

Hajime found it hard not to absently admire the broad, solid wall that was Kazuo's back. The deaf male had scars littered across his body, denoting his tendency towards recklessness. He was built like a tank or stonewall. All solid muscle and he felt the way the perfect bed felt, soft but firm. Thick chords of muscle rippling beneath her as he breathed in and out. He was without a doubt an attractive person. As was Asahi.

Hell, the majority of the people she associated with on a regular basis were good looking. For the ladies Kaede had her cuteness in her petite form and heart shaped face, Anri had a very graceful and modest kind of beauty that was irresistible, Mai had a sweet disposition to match her outward appearance, Sayaka was sexy. No other way of putting it.

With the men aside from the two with her there was Hayato who was probably one of the few people in the world that could make a top knot look sexy, Eito with his rugged handsomeness, Mikado's tall glass of dark and handsome, and Tokidoki with his fine ass.


	6. Eat

This was a song inspired chapter where I put my music on shuffle and wrote. The main inspiration for it was a song called "Eat" by zion.t. I felt the lyrics were appropriate for describing Hajime from someone else's point of view. It's also a time skip drabble. there's going to be quite a few of those so bear with us. We did not write anything in chronological order.

xxx

 _Hello  
It's not easy, you're busy  
You wonder why you have to go this far  
There's so many damn things they want  
(Yes)_

 _You want a break  
It's so noisy  
It's all so annoying, right?  
Wanna go home, right?  
(Even when you are home)  
But you want to go home_

 _Then take this song out like eat it like chocolate  
Even if you're tired, make sure you eat breakfast and lunch  
Then I'll compliment you later_

 _I miss you  
I like you a lot  
I want to hug you more  
Love, love, it's like love  
Maybe I really love you_

 _When you're hungry  
Take this song out like a morning apple and eat it  
Even if you're tired, make sure you eat breakfast and lunch  
Then you'll sleep better later at night_

 _It's hard  
Because it's beautiful  
Recognize me  
Don't glance at me  
Love me, me  
Don't miss it_

There were times where Asahi wanted to grab Hajime and hold her in his arms for hours. Times when he wanted to pick her up and take her away from the madness that was her life. He would never do that though. He would never betray her confidences in him simply for physical contact. However that didn't take away the want to simply hug her more. The wish to hold her hand and stand by her side

She was never one with many aspirations aside from living in peace and comfort with the people she had come to value. With her status as a single mom of two she worked herself thrice as hard simply to earn the simple pleasures in life.

It was wearing on her. Anyone who took a moment to look past the smiles and jokes could see it. Ever since she became Iwa's head diplomat she had less and less time to take care of herself. The kids were always taken care of by the plethora of aunts and uncles they had but Hajime? She was left to wilt away petal by petal. It had started out innocently enough. A forgotten meal here and there was not unheard of, but then it became more. She would seldom ever be home and when she was her time was monopolised by her kids and Kaede. He would never hold it against them but the result of her complete compliance with the whims of those around her she was hardly resting at all.

Now if that were the end of the problems he would simply sic Yuuko-sensei on her to force her to take it easy but the solution, much like the problem itself, was not so simple. She was falling into a depression again. As it were, depression is a hard enough thing to combat, and Hajime's brand of depression included her acting more selflessly. She would focus her attentions outwards more actively and try to help other people with their problems without ever taking a second to acknowledge her own. Her whole personality becomes a well practiced song where she gets all the notes right but there's something about the tone that just doesn't quite sound the same.

He paused," _I'm well and truly fucked now aren't I?_ "

Asahi didn't even notice when it happened. When the affection he had for her as a close friend turned from something platonic to something more. When her state of mind became personal problems for him. He was so used to holding people at arm's length, never allowing anyone to get too close. He had the emotional equivalent of Hajime's fear he supposed.

Did he like her? Of course.

The real question was, " _Do I love her?_ "

That of course led to more questions. Where does like end and love begin? He was sure he loved her, but love had many faces and he was unsure how many faces his love for her wore. What would he do about it? That one had a decisive answer.

 _Absolutely nothing._

Why? It was precisely because of how he felt that he would never force her to give more than she was willing to share. He would remain as constant as he could by her side being the one to occasionally make her take a few moments to rest. The one who would pop in with chocolates or a bento from the market to share with her claiming he couldn't possibly finish it on his own even if they both knew exactly what he was doing. The one who would pull her from her paperwork to take a walk down in the valley sometimes, just so they could sit and doze by the water together.

After All, it's said that even gods must rest on sunday, and today was one such day.

He opened the doors to the office and was greeted with a knowing smile.

"Is it sunday already?"

"You betcha! Now come with me loser you need sunlight so you can properly go through photosynthesis."

Because even if it was just this, for even a little bit of time, it was all she was willing to take from all he was willing to give and he's learned to be content with the little things. To take each morsel of affection and savour them. It was his special treat.

"Asahi photosynthesis is for plants do I look like one to you?"

The fond exasperation in her voice wasn't even a little forced. She knew there was no point putting up a front with him. He would see it right away.

Her words reassured him that she would not put up a fuss about where he took her today. Told him there would be no protest from her lips without the explicit need to state it so.

However what shook him from the easy camaraderie was the hand that wound its way into his gentle bumping of shoulders between them. Her hands were small but tough. They told him secrets about the battles she's fought through. Calluses earned from her blood, sweat, and tears. He loved it. He marvelled in the touch that could create just as easy as it could destroy.

Asahi's face gave away none of his true thoughts aside from the wide grin he sent her way.

She reached up with her other hand and touched the side of his face.

"You've got smile lines." she commented.

"And you like tracing things on people, namingly me." he retorted.

"I like them. Looking at them makes me happy." she smiled softly before pulling her hand away.

In the absence of the warmth of her hand Asahi felt his chest getting fuller. He felt like he was ready to burst.

" _Do I love her?_ "

He had no idea but he did know that she had become a very important part of his reality.

"Well then, how about we make sure these smile lines get more defined by going to do more happy things. Preferably napping together in the rooftop gardens."

She laughed, "You and your naps! I guess we should get moving so you don't miss out on any beauty sleep."


	7. Baby Blues Part 1

things you need to know: Tokidoki is dead in the future. Cheers mate! That's what happens when you're a ninja. The life expectancy isn't very long. Also the baby blues chapters have mentions of Rape and violence. This was hard to write tbh but yeah. We do love you guys. Hajime-centric

xxx

They were starting to get worried.

They hadn't seen Hajime for days after she saw Yuuko for her post mission check up. According to Yuuko it was important they find her as soon as possible. She wouldn't tell anyone other than the Tsuchikage what made it so important aside from the obvious trauma she had suffered making her less than stable. Yuuko simply stressed that someone locate her soon because she might be in danger of doing something rash that could permanently damage her.

She was falling apart. Hajime found herself halfway back to Nureta Kyokoku before she realised where she was going. Part of her mind shut down some time after finding out she was pregnant. She vaguely remembered sending a missive to Onoki stating that she was taking a short leave of absence. Apparently the part of her mind that was still functioning managed to remember to do that so that she would not be marked a missing nin or some such rubbish.

She felt the echoes of fear and loathing within herself. Mostly she just felt detached from it all. Like she was watching someone else go through what was happening to her in some bad tv drama. She didn't even feel her body as it was moving. She was sure that if she did she would want to claw out her guts so she could face the Thing within her and ask it why.

Why did it have to be the stronger seed? Why did it have to come from one of those people?

That was probably one of the worst part about it all. She didn't even know which of her tormentors was the father. Didn't know whose family she should hunt down and say look at what your kin has done, what he' forcefully created. To make them see what ugliness breeds.

Detachedly she mused that all of Asahi's hard work went to waste. If anyone touched her in the state she was in now she would probably kill them, regardless of whether they were friend or foe. The thought of it alone made her feel violently ill.

Kaede would probably be trying to find her right about now. She wondered silently how Anri was doing. She felt bad about leaving so suddenly without at least telling those two where she was going or checking up on them however she needed some time to gather herself and come to terms with what she should do. Hajime knew the rational thing to do would be to terminate the Thing's life and keep going on with her ninja career. There was no time for a child especially when she herself could still arguably be considered one. Even more so when she considered the conditions under which the Thing was created.

But still...

Some part of her wasn't sure.

Hajime had never considered the possibility of having a family or anything of that sort. She never really had a solid idea of what she wanted out of the future as she found she was more content to live out each moment day by day. She hadn't ever even had an inkling of a wish for companionship beyond the platonic affection she held for the various people in her life that mattered to her. She figured her existence to be one without object permanence.

So now there she was, lost on what to do, going at a consistent pace through the mountains about a day's journey from her hometown. Perhaps deep down she thought she would find a solution there. Maybe Mama Yaya or Uncle Takeo would tell her exactly what to do. Maybe that's all she needed, someone to take the choice away from her. To take the responsibility of the thing's life out of her hands so she could be done with it all.

Hajime missed the days when she felt mostly okay. She missed Han-sensei with his little pieces of wisdom as small and helpful as the candy he gave them. The little things that mattered the most. She missed Tokidoki and how he would easily get flustered over the slightest teasing. His straightforwardness and silliness alike. She dearly hoped she hadn't hurt Kaede with how she left. She loved her like one would love a sister, or perhaps closer. Kaede was the last person wanted to hurt and she was all she had left. It wasn't for any naive reasons like the ones Naruto claimed when he spoke of why he cared for his ex-teammate Sasuke. No, her bond with Kaede was better than that. While they had not come from similar backgrounds, they understood and respected each other's struggles and how it shaped the person they had become. Kaede was her number one supporter, her best friend, her family, and her comrade. She would do anything for her, but for some reason she didn't want to tell Kaede about the thing. At least not yet.

It made her feel dirty or more tainted than she already was. She didn't want to put that on the person who meant the most to her. Hajime didn't want to drag her down to the dark place she was in. Especially not when so much has already happened. Kaede didn't deserve that, she deserved so much better.

She was startled out of her dark thoughts by the sound of crying.

It was coming from a short distance ahead of her. Now that she was alert and aware of her surroundings again she noticed it was raining and that it had gotten pretty dark. She also realised that she could hear the sounds of a scuffle coming from the same direction of the crying.

Deciding for the sake of nostalgia she would channel a bit of Tokidoki's zeal for heroism and see if anyone needed help. It was better than thinking herself into the dark circles she originally was going in.

Hopping over to some trees nearby the struggle quietly she spared a moment to take stock of what supplies she had on her and recalling what condition her tattoo-like storage seals were in. When done she analysed the situation below her.

What she saw was a small child kicking and biting his apparent captors with tears and snot running down his face. He was putting up an okay fight despite the odds of the situation he was in. Steeling herself, she released several kunai from the storage seal on the palms of her hands and threw them with deadly accuracy at the thugs vital points. Emotionally compromised or not there's no point in prolonging a skirmish with a masochistic sense of honor. She was a ninja, not a samurai. That sort of nobleness matters more to them than it did her kind.

Shortly after watching the fifth and last member of the group fall from his position hidden behind a tree she hopped down to ensure they were all dead. There's never any harm in checking if you have the chance to. The child was standing still seemingly in shock after witnessing those around him die so abruptly. He looked no older than 4 or 5 at most. Death can be more than a little traumatizing to witness around that age.

Gathering my voice, a little hoarse from days of disuse, she turned to him.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Whimpering he nodded slowly.

It seems she wasn't the only one having a hard time with words.

"Where is your home? I can help you get back." she asked him a little awkwardly.

"I live in Nureta Kyokoku. I don't have a home though...",he mumbled.

I nodded, "My name is Hajime. I'm actually heading there myself. That's my hometown. What's your name little one? If we're going to be traveling together it might help for us to have something to properly call each other."

"My name is Shun!" he proclaimed earnestly, "Are you a ninja miss Hajime?"

"Yeah and as a ninja it's my job to help the people of our country if it's within my power. Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere or something? That was a scary thing that happened back there."

Shun shuddered a bit, looking back at the campsite he was rescued from, before turning to face Hajime. He seemed to scrunch his face up as if to appear brave despite the tears that still lingered at the corners of his eyes when he finally replied.

"I'm fine. I'm not scared of anything!"

His voice that started off strong ended unconvincingly.

She smiled at him sadly,"It's okay to be scared you know. To be honest if i were in your shoes I'd be absolutely terrified."

Shun protested immediately, "But you're a strong ninja! You beat them with no problem!"

Grimacing a bit she replied, "See that's where you're wrong. Shun shall I tell you a secret? I have a thing called haphephobia. Do you know what that is?"

She paused to see his reaction. He scrunched his eyebrows deep in thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Haphephobia is a fear of being touched. For me that's the scariest thing in the world. I'm okay with touching people but if someone touches me then I break down. As a ninja that's a pretty silly fear to have. To be honest right now I'm trying not to be absolutely terrified because not too long ago a bad person touched me in a bad way and now I might become a mommy and I don't know what to do about it."

Shun's eyes widened comically at that. His lip quivered a bit as though he was fighting back tears. It was like he couldn't fathom the thought of such cruelty in the world. Like he didn't know what to do about the lost look that entered his companion's eyes.

After a few silent beats he seemed to have found his thoughts properly and looked up to Hajime with a question burning in his eyes.

"Do you want to be a mommy miss Hajime?"


	8. Eternal Sunshine

Another song drabble inspired by the Jhene Aiko song "Eternal Sunshine". This is a bit of an ambiguous one where the character might be dead, might not be. Who knows its up to y'all to decide I guess. Future Drabble, Hajime Centric

xxx

 **Eternal Sunshine**

 _Is it strange for me to say that  
If I were to die today  
There's not a thing that I would change  
I've lived well  
Maybe I have made mistakes and been through my fair share of pain  
But all in all, it's been okay, I've lived well_

 _And the more that I see, the more that I know  
I don't know anything, at all  
Like the more that I breathe, and start to go slow  
Of all the many things, I can only recall_

 _All of the good things, good things  
All of the good things, good things  
Only the good, the good, the good  
Only the good, the good, the good_

Hajime felt at peace.

Sure it was a kind of hard to breathe and sure she was bleeding profusely but she was mostly numb to it at this point.

She wondered vaguely if she was dying. Wondered if this feeling of nostalgia was her version of having her life flash before her eyes.

She smiled.

Hotaru and Shun would be well taken care of won't they? Those two brought such joy to her life. Her baby girl and little boy. They would grow up strong and happy with enough love to spare.

Kaede, her sister, her best friend. Hajime was so proud to be able to call her such. She remembered all the fun times she spent with her while on team Han. It seemed Kaede was going to be the only living legacy left to their team. Hajime had faith that she would be okay. Kaede wasn't alone anymore. No one would ever allow her to be ever again.

Then there was Asahi and Kazuo. Her two most important men. They both helped her through so much and gave her so many happy memories. Asahi with his easy smiles and sleepy disposition. Kazuo with his quick wit and hidden soft side that he saved only for her and the kids. Those two were on her short list of people that she'd allow to touch her. They knew her limits well. The warmth from the few times their touches went beyond soft touches was branded into her skin and she always felt a little like they were with her because of that.

Hajime wheezed out a laugh when Mai came to mind. That woman... She had shared far too many comical moments with the motherly female. Mai was her other partner in crime. It was sad to think of how Mai had lost the love of her life and their child before she could truly enjoy what she had.

Now she was in the same position Anri had been in all those years ago. Despite everything that she had been through, Hajime felt happy. Happy with the choices she had made in life and happy with how things turned out. From a street orphan, to a brothel worker, to a fighter, to a ninja and a mother. She had lived life fully. Hajime had seen the ugliness of the world, survived it, and went on to see the beauty in everything.

Another chain of explosions went off in the distance, much like the one that landed her in this situation. It echoed faintly in her head and she felt herself letting go a little more. A little chilly but that was fine. She silently thanked whatever deities allowed her to be so fortunate and asked for them to give the same courtesy to her loved ones.

Hajime was alright.


	9. Some Like It Hot

So this little drabble was a point of contention between us and we weren't sure whether or not to make it a part of the actual TOI universe but hey, we wrote a bunch of it so we might as well post it. Think of it as a fic AU. Mentions of non-explicit sexual content, slight grazes over a mental breakdown and yeah... Have fun folks

xxx

It's said that when a person with a strong aversion to something is experiencing a mental break, that person will overindulge in the thing that they hate. For example a neurotic person may completely trash their domain or a person who is haphephobic may turn into a nymphomaniac. Its not that the person is enjoying the actions they're taking, they just don't know how to fully cope with whatever is causing their stress which will make them go from one end of an extreme to the other end with no middle ground. From no tolerance for messes to a disorganized hoarder.

This was the case with Hajime as of recent.

Her back arched painfully causing her chest to meet the floor beneath her. Masaomi gripped her shoulder tightly pulling her close to him as he thrust roughly into her. She cried out in pain.

She couldn't remember the how or why it started but she had somehow become the head of the Onodera Clan's prostitute. She loosely remembered how the money got involved.

 _("I'm sure we could work something out of you made it worth my while." Hajime purred, rubbing her hands up and down his chest._

 _He sent her a sickly smile, "That can definitely be arranged.")_

It was all her worst fears realised and it was all of her own doing. She felt a muted sense of disgust towards herself but it was easily ignored when Masaomi bit down hard on her shoulder.

She nearly screamed.

Hajime knew that she was hurting those around her with what she was doing. Kazuo and Mai could hardly look at her anymore. Or was it that she couldn't bear to look them in the eye because she was scared of what she might see. Maybe a reflection of her own disgust? Who knows.

Asahi's smiles were getting brighter which meant they were becoming less genuine. He closed his eyes instead when he smiled now. It was probably for the best that he did. Mai on the other hand constantly tried to ask her what was wrong, why, and how she could help her fix it.

Then there was Kaede.

 _("What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled._

 _"Goddamnit nothing is fucking wrong can we get back to training?" Hajime snapped._

 _"Not until you fucking tell me what made you think it was okay for you to be coming home with bruises smelling like sex with a wad of cash in your pockets. What the fuck Hajime?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?"_

 _Hajime reared back as if she had be slapped, however Kaede wasn't done yet._

 _"You're turning into the thing you are scared to be the most, a fucking whore. If that's what you wanted to be you should have just fucking stayed at Mama Yaya's where you could do it professionally. I thought you were better than that. Stronger. You're worrying everyone here with what you're doing. It's disgusting to see how selfish and destructive you've become."_

 _Hajime took deep breaths, refusing to allow any tears to fall from her eyes. After all it's just like Kaede said, she did this to herself. She let herself fall into the role of the local whore. She had to accept the consequences of her actions no matter what they may be._

 _"It's none of your concern anyway. If I disgust you that much then you should just leave." Hajime spat bitterly._

 _Before she could say anymore she was slapped across the._

 _"It's none of my concern? Leave? I thought you were different than the others, I thought we could tell each other everything that was bothering us and we could work it out together." With tears falling from her cheeks and her lip quivering she continued with her voice cracking_

 _"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A BETTER PERSON THAN ME, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE YOU INTO SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME! IF IT'S MONEY YOU NEED I'LL GO ON THOSE S RANK MISSION I'LL RISK MY LIFE IF IT HAS TO GO THERE BUT PLEASE DON'T BECOME SOMETHING THAT YOU'RE NOT!"_

 _Hajime stared back at her emptily._

 _"Thanks but no thanks, this isn't about the money and its definitely not something you can help me with." She said before leaving Kaede with tears running down her face.)_

Masaomi sped up his pace forcing himself deeper into her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. If she tried hard she could find a little pleasure in it but mostly it hurt a lot. She was just a body for him to get off on and he was just a means to an end for her. She was searching for answers in him that she knew she'd never find. His name fell from her lips.

It didn't come naturally to her. She actually had to remember that it was the nice thing to do when having sex with someone. You call out their name, moan a bit, and then tell them they did a good job when all is said and done.

If Han-sensei were still around he'd be disappointed in her. If Mama Yaya's could see her now she's tear Hajime a new one. Hell even Uncle Takeo would have her 's said that when a person with a strong aversion to something is experiencing a mental break, that person will overindulge in the thing that they hate. For example a neurotic person may completely trash their domain or a person who is haphephobic may turn into a nymphomaniac. Its not that the person is enjoying the actions they're taking, they just don't know how to fully cope with whatever is causing their stress which will make them go from one end of an extreme to the other end with no middle ground. From no tolerance for messes to a disorganised hoarder.

This was the case with Hajime as of recent.

Her back arched painfully causing her chest to meet the floor beneath her. Masaomi gripped her shoulder tightly pulling her close to him as he thrust roughly into her. She cried out in pain.

She couldn't remember the how or why it started but she had somehow become the head of the Onodera Clan's prostitute. She loosely remembered how the money got involved.

 _("I'm sure we could work something out of you made it worth my while." Hajime purred, rubbing her hands up and down his chest._

 _He sent her a sickly smile, "That can definitely be arranged.")_

It was all her worst fears realised and it was all of her own doing. She felt a muted sense of disgust towards herself but it was easily ignored when Masaomi bit down hard on her shoulder.

She nearly screamed.

Hajime knew that she was hurting those around her with what she was doing. Kazuo and Mai could hardly look at her anymore. Or was it that she couldn't bear to look them in the eye because she was scared of what she might see. Maybe a reflection of her own disgust? Who knows.

Asahi's smiles were getting brighter which meant they were becoming less genuine. He closed his eyes instead when he smiled now. It was probably for the best that he did. Mai on the other hand constantly tried to ask her what was wrong, why, and how she could help her fix it.

Then there was Kaede.

 _("What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled._

 _"Goddamnit nothing is fucking wrong can we get back to training?" Hajime snapped._

 _"Not until you fucking tell me what made you think it was okay for you to be coming home with bruises smelling like sex with a wad of cash in your pockets. What the fuck Hajime?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?"_

 _Hajime reared back as if she had be slapped, however Kaede wasn't done yet._

 _"You're turning into the thing you are scared to be the most, a fucking whore. If that's what you wanted to be you should have just fucking stayed at Mama Yaya's where you could do it professionally. I thought you were better than that. Stronger. You're worrying everyone here with what you're doing. It's disgusting to see how selfish and destructive you've become."_

 _Hajime took deep breaths, refusing to allow any tears to fall from her eyes. After all it's just like Kaede said, she did this to herself. She let herself fall into the role of the local whore. She had to accept the consequences of her actions no matter what they may be._

 _"It's none of your concern anyway. If I disgust you that much then you should just leave." Hajime spat bitterly._

 _Before she could say anymore she was slapped across the._

 _"It's none of my concern? Leave? I thought you were different than the others, I thought we could tell each other everything that was bothering us and we could work it out together." With tears falling from her cheeks and her lip quivering she continued with her voice cracking_

 _"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A BETTER PERSON THAN ME, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE YOU INTO SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME! IF IT'S MONEY YOU NEED I'LL GO ON THOSE S RANK MISSION I'LL RISK MY LIFE IF IT HAS TO GO THERE BUT PLEASE DON'T BECOME SOMETHING THAT YOU'RE NOT!"_

 _Hajime stared back at her emptily._

 _"Thanks but no thanks, this isn't about the money and its definitely not something you can help me with." She said before leaving Kaede with tears running down her face.)_

Masaomi sped up his pace forcing himself deeper into her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. If she tried hard she could find a little pleasure in it but mostly it hurt a lot. She was just a body for him to get off on and he was just a means to an end for her. She was searching for answers in him that she knew she'd never find. His name fell from her lips.

It didn't come naturally to her. She actually had to remember that it was the nice thing to do when having sex with someone. You call out their name, moan a bit, and then tell them they did a good job when all is said and done.

If Han-sensei were still around he'd be disappointed in her. If Mama Yaya's could see her now she's tear Hajime a new one. Hell even Uncle Takeo would have her head.


	10. Baby Blues Part 2

yeah so I forgot to mention this before but brace yourselves for the feels. By the way we're probably going to cross post this series on AO3 and wattpad. Graphic depictions of violence, Hajime-centric, Mentions of rape, and other cans of worms.

xxx

 _"Do you want to be a mommy miss Hajime?"_

Hajime's entire being came to an abrupt halt at the simple but heavy question asked out of innocent curiosity.

Did she want to be a mom?

Hajime was unsure. It belatedly occurred to her that she never even considered this possibility. She had never considered what she wanted aside from giving the decision to someone else. It through her for a loop when she actually tried to think about a proper answer to it.

"I-I'm not sure. I mean, how could I even be a proper parent if I can't even handle people touching me let alone a child of my own. Not to mention I'm still really young myself and I'm a ninja and an orphan so I wouldn't know the first thing about parenting and I'm rambling now aren't I...oh dear."

Shun looked at her quizzically for a bit before regaining that inquisitive gleam in his eye. If anything her personal issues seem quite effective at distracting him from what he went through.

"Miss Hajime? I know this scares you but can I hold your hand? It can be practice!"

She faltered a bit before pulling herself together again. It was just a kid. It was just a child. Nothing to worry about. It'll be fine. She decided it would be within her best interests to focus on breathing so she nodded and closed her eyes while waiting for the outside contact.

She felt clammy, her stomach rolling into complex knots as she trembled. She was hyper aware of the rustling of cloth from Shun and his clumsy gait as he moved close to her.

Breathe in.

She flinched minutely when one of his fingers made first contact with the palm of her hand but otherwise stood ramrod still.

Breathe out.

Rinse and repeat.

"A-are you okay miss Hajime?" he asked.

She could practically hear the quivering of his lips and the worry in his eyes. She was sure that if she looked at him now she'd see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

At those words something somehow managed to unfurl within her and she felt the pent up energy leave her all at once. She fell to her knees and opened her eyes.

"It's ok-I'm ok." she mumbled haltingly.

She said it over and over again in a mantra, pulling Shun into a hug and burying her face in his hair. In turn whatever dam that been previously holding back Shun's flood of tears burst. They stayed in that position together for close to an hour, shaking and crying, until they felt drained of everything they had.

"How about we camp here for the night?" she said after a while.

Dazed, he nodded back to her slowly.

Sighing deeply she fumbled her way through the summoning jutsu. With a poof a large clouded leopard appeared before them which startled a jump out of Shun.

"Hajime! Are you okay? You smell distressed!" the feline fussed over her.

Smiling she nodded, "I'm alright Hisoka don't worry. I was wondering if you could help keep watch over us While we rested?"

The feline that had been a flurry of probing sniffs, cleaning tongues, and gentle paws halted his movements. Hisoka sat back on his haunches eying the two in front of him and nodded.

Shun watched him stalk away in silent awe and that got a small smile out of her. It was refreshing how little it took to please the boy. It was time for bed, she decided, humming a tune to herself softly while holding the younger child closer. Hajime would answer his question when she had more brain cells to work with.

It was while listening to the faint sounds of Hisoka's long tail brushing against the bushes in reassurance and Shun's steady evening breath that Hajime felt herself begin to drift.

 _Anri grabbed her hand and for once it didn't bother Hajime as much as it normally would._

" _No! No! NO! Please god no!" she cried._

 _It made something snap inside of Hajime._

" _If you touch one fucking head on her head you best believe I will feed you son'bitches to my cannibal friends back home." she grounded out through gritted teeth._

 _They leered at her._

" _Fine we'll fuck you and make you watch while we fuck her too!" one of the men exclaimed._

 _They all cheered joyfully and began stripping. The ringleader of the group, the one who started this whole fiasco, sauntered over to Hajime with a wooden baton in his hand._

" _Since you're so chatty how about we fill that mouth of yours." he smirked before sending the baton crashing down onto her stomach causing her to let out a gasp of pain._

 _They took that opportunity to fill it with something else, beating her stomach whenever she gained the peace of mind to try and bite back. Beside her Anri was getting only slightly better treatment, however the dull terror that settled into the other girl's eyes left an unsettling nausea in the pit of Hajime's stomach. In the end it was Anri who threw up several times while choking on the seed of several men who decided it'd be a great idea to discharge inside her mouth. At that time the men that loomed around Hajime decided it would be funny if they used the baton as a phallic object._

 _It splintered painfully within her and all the hate that built up within her blew out like a candle as she felt herself begin to disconnect from it all. She shut down._

 _Hajime didn't regain her senses until after it was all done and over with. Limply she forced herself to sit up and crawl over to Anri. She felt the crusty, sticky dried sperm flake off her skin and tried to ignore the leaking she felt between her legs by focusing on the other female. in her crawl she stumbled over a few objects. Namingly the baton she was achingly familiar with and the crumpled up seal that had previously blocked off her chakra. A dark urge shot through her as she felt her chakra unfurl from within her._

 _Wake. Anri. Now._

" _Anri sweety you have to wake up now. Come one we have to leave. I have to bring you back to Mai, yeah? Please get up!" she whispered urgently._

 _Anri had stared blankly at her until she mentioned Mai. Then she broke into hysterics._

" _Mai! Mai! Mai! Please!"_

 _Hajime's eyes hardened and she summoned a handful kunai from a few of the seals along her body, handing a few to Anri. The relief she felt at being in control enough again to do that was indescribably euphoric, but she would feel more relieved the minute they were back in Iwa._

" _Let's go home."_

Gasping Hajime sat up


End file.
